Elevator systems are useful for carrying passengers between various levels within a building. In many situations there are special considerations that must be taken into account to provide efficient service to passengers. For example, many commercial buildings have a high traffic load in the morning hours when people are arriving for work. This is commonly referred to as an up-peak traffic condition because of the large amount of traffic traveling upward from a ground floor or lobby floor of the building. A variety of up-peak traffic scheduling strategies are known to improve elevator service during such times.
One limitation on known up-perk scheduling strategies is that they only address one type of situation. Additionally, up-peak scheduling strategies, for example, only work with the lobby floor as the departure floor and are only capable of handling large volumes of traffic going in an upward direction.
Other situations arise within different buildings and different settings that may occur on an irregular or sporadic basis. Known elevator systems are not capable of addressing the needs of such situations.